All Because of You
by Kressidia
Summary: One-shot kind of songfic but not based on how Vegeta's feelings have built for Bulma over time. Rated M for sexual reference and language.


**A/N: Songfic kind of about how Vegeta feels about Bulma and how he views life differently after Cell's defeat.**

'**All Because Of you' is copyrighted to Saliva.**

**All Because Of You**

That damned vixen of a woman! How dare she weasel herself underneath my skin and into my psyche, my mind! Blasphemy! I am the mighty Prince of Saiyans. I do not have time to be bothered with an annoying, lewd, and vulgar woman.

I need nothing from nobody, or so I thought until this woman imposed herself into my life. All I desired was to just be left alone to my training, but that vile wench kept constant with her aggravating behavior and lewd sexual comments. She braved speaking to me as if I was of no threat to her, as if she did not fear me. This disturbed me greatly.

This mere Earth woman truly did not realize how simple it was for me to blast her into oblivion, end her pitiful existence, like I had done to so many others. I even had a hand in the murder of her pathetic scar faced loser of a lover and yet this…strange woman allowed me to inhabit her home as if that had never occurred. But my biggest question to myself is why did I not end her? Good question indeed.

In the beginning I amused myself with the notion that I merely spared her meager life due to the fact that I required her immense knowledge and prowess to aid with my training, to achieve my goal of reaching Super Saiyan like Kakarot had. However, once that goal was achieved, then what?

Sure, the woman and I had mated and from that unholy union spawned that brat Trunks. Kami, what a horrendous name that idiot woman chose! How dare she name my heir after a pair of swim shorts! Of course, having a child with that miserable wench was the last thing I had wished for, or was it? Did I require an heir to keep the dwindling Saiyan race somewhat alive? Bulma is technically the most fit female on this planet, no other could compare to her in terms of sheer beauty or her curvaceous body, not that she would ever hear such sappy drivel exit my lips pertaining to her. In terms of intelligence, there was none better and from what I was told, she was an excellent mother as well. Sentimental babble like that had no place in a warrior of my caliber.

And yet, somehow that blue haired harpy eased her way in without me even realizing it. At some point, I loathe admitting this, but I began to rather enjoy that fiery temptress with her quick witted tongue and startling electric blue iris's that always held a hint of mischief. Her bravery to flirt with a heartless murderer like myself paired with her ability to also insult and get into heated altercations with me…leaving the conflict unscathed. Why? What made this stupid Earth woman so special that I couldn't bring myself to slaughter her? The question redundantly continued to plague me… well into fighting Cell and the Androids.

Then, having that brat Trunks shoved into my face in such a manner, with his stubborn and prideful nature that was all too familiar to my own although possessing his mother's quick tongue and wit was too much. Needless to say, the boy pushed his way under my skin as well. No matter how many times I attacked him, insulted him, his mother and his strength, that brat continued to annoy me. Apparently, by some way or another, I was defeated and killed in his timeline and the boy felt as if he needed to know his father. I had no time for such rubbish!

However, the boy did manage to impress me with his will to fight and raw strength, not equal to mine, but still admirable. Befitting to myself being his father! Still, I had my doubts. The brat had lavender hair, for Kami's sake! Yet, there was no way that I could deny his heritage, considering his ability to transform into a Super Saiyan. The boy had the heart of a warrior and could kill at a whim. Unlike like Kakarot's brat, that damn idiot brat.

When Trunks was murdered by Cell I…I felt something inside my mind shatter like a busted mirror. All of my past sins came rushing to the forefront and the worst of them all hit me where it hurt. I had been a horrifyingly atrocious father to both variations of Trunks, a bitter man who treated a boy like shit when all he wanted to do was know his father. Hell, the boy desperately attempted to get to know me, hear the horrors of my life, but I refused, not caring about how messed up I could be making this kid. All I did was violently shove him away and damn his existence. Even though I hated to admit it, my behavior thus far was inexcusable, even by my standards. I didn't have the faintest idea of how to treat people in a nonhostile manner…but at that moment, all I wanted was to rip every limb from that green bastard's grotesque body and beat him within an inch of his miserable existence. To make him suffer like Trunks had suffered so heinously, like Kakarot and his son suffered but alas, I failed pathetically and Gohan eradicated Cell. He even got severely wounded protecting me! The ultimate failure, was I. To know that I was not only a rat shit father, I was also so pitiful that I couldn't even avenge my own son.

Trunks was resurrected by that eternal dragon but…I… fell into an endless spiral of despair and depression. With no Kakarot around to battle and to spar with and not an enemy in sight that was threatening my existence; I had nothing to train for. Nothing to protect. No reason to be on this mud ball of a planet any longer…but another thought hit me as well. I also had nowhere to go. No planet to call home, thanks to that lizard homosexual.

From some way or another, I found myself back at the Capsule Corp again, weary and grief stricken. I did not expect to be welcomed back with open arms nor did I expect them to allow me to occupy their residence any longer. The greeting I received changed everything.

That damned woman, she stood at the threshold, seeming to know that I would arrive. She did nothing but hold her petite little hand out to me, beckoning it to be taken. I resisted, of course, but she merely poked and prodded my chest with her index finger, ordering me to come inside. She babbled on about how it was freezing cold outside, assuring me that I required a warm meal and a shower because I smelled like shit. Bah!

A Saiyan does not succumb to hunger or the feeble weather! We have long since trained our bodies to be unfettered by such things! And yet, I was so exhausted, mentally and physically, to deny her. So with reluctance I let her drag me in, for some reason that I could not explain, I was inexplicably drawn to her, noticing things that I had cared not to notice before.

This woman is simply gorgeous, as I had initially thought when I first observed her on planet Namek. Her skin was so milky and ivory, flawless even, her lips cherry red…heart shaped. However, her curves were enticing; she was the ideal specimen of what a woman should look like. Earth woman or not, I was drawn to her for reasons beyond my understanding. Her hair was now pin straight and that vibrant shade of turquoise that only she could pull off just like those electric eyes, eyes that her and Trunks shared.

This feeling must be lust, was what I thought at the time. No, I knew already that my body lusted and pined for this infuriating and enigmatic woman, but this feeling bubbling inside my chest was foreign to me. Nothing like anything that I had ever felt before, my first instinct was to squash it like a bug, but I didn't know how to do that. My chest felt heavy as she led me to the overly huge Capsule Corporation kitchen then began to prepare me a meal, with that odd serene smile. What the hell was going on in that complex head of hers? I pondered this non-stop at the time, scrutinizing her every action.

What surprised me the most was when she embraced me, pulling me into her arms, for whatever reason she was reassuring me that I would forever be welcomed in her home…and in her heart. Whatever the hell that meant. Evidently she said that she thought that I needed stability and love. Love? HAH! Love is for sentimental fools like Kakarot.

But as she held me like she thought I would disappear at any moment, I did not resist nor could I speak. How could I? That stupid woman just professed her love to me in a sense. How could she love one such as me? A ruthless murderer! Knowing full well what I was capable of and she still, for some idiotic reason, felt the need to impose her feelings upon me. It was simply ludicrous!

Her tears fell freely as she whispered barely audible words to me like a weakling. Her words immediately made me feel uncomfortable, mainly because I hated seeing others cry, it made them appear infinitely weak and most of all, I had no idea of why she was crying. A weakling…so brittle and fragile. Someone whom also…requires protection. Then and there I decided to repay Bulma's unnecessary kindness and hospitality by protecting her and my son. I won't watch another son die before my eyes due to my own stupidity once again.

This thing she called love, I do not possess it for anyone. I could not even explain what it means, nor have I ever been shown it return. Perhaps if I had any recollection of my mother…However Bulma and our son do not…irritate me as much as others. I do not hate them. I feel compelled to protect such fragile and weak beings, beings that would have been slaughtered by my hand if I had the same mindset as I had 10 years prior without a second thought.

Regardless of love or lust, Bulma has been the only ray of positivity in this despicable hellhole I once called life, loneliness as unimaginable as one can fathom. A lone prince of a decimated planet. This woman makes me feel as if I am royalty, examples of such would include her referring to me as 'King' or 'Prince' when most of these other humans mock me, knowing that my people and planet are long gone. I repay Bulma by worshipping her body as if she were ambrosia itself. This woman boggles my mind and may very well have turned me into a weakling. However, it seems that it is not such a wretched thing, perhaps being the main source of Kakarots seemingly unending fountain of strength. Family, companionship, a feeling of belonging.

That clown always did have that shit eating grin about his face and I must admit it does feel pretty damn good. Though, not one soul will ever see his goofy grin plastered on my face, nor will they ever truly see me smile, to know how pleased I am with this peaceful existence.

I may not have a planet to rule or immortality but I do not require such trivial things. Trivial; these things once drove me to madness, murdering and pilfering anything I could just to attain it, this must be what it feels like to mature. In my own right, I am a king, living in a metaphorical castle, with my queen and heir. It is much more rewarding than I once thought it would be, agh; blast all of this sentimental garbage! If that blue haired lewd woman were to see this she might tease me about being weak.


End file.
